


Miss Fortune and Prince Charming: The Tale of Second Chances

by NOIRequin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste A+ parenting, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Kissing, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Chloé Bourgeois, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/pseuds/NOIRequin
Summary: After a decade of pause in their relationship, former classmates and friends Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng meet as a model and an owner of the fashion brand “Miss Fortune”. Only now she hides her true identity from him and the rest of the world under the name Ladybug.Will Marinette’s feelings be revived while working together on a new collection? Will Adrien really be able to fall in love with a girl behind a mask? Or all he needs is to be a favorite toy de la femme fatale?AU. No Miraculous. Aged-up (24-25 y.o.). A designer and her model.Written for Ladrien June 2020.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 157





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers!  
> I decided to explore the least favorite corner of a lovesquare for me. Ladrien seems awkward and unrealistic to me with such personal traits and their behavior as in the canon, especially since she became the Guardian and couldn’t risk everything for hanging out with a civilian.  
> I see more potential in AU, and I started working on this one for Ladrien June. I will use the prompts, but they will be mixed up and combined (several in one chapters). Updates will be irregular, because I only started to write, but I have a plan and I know how it ends :)  
> There’s no Miraculous in this world. They were normal teenagers; almost everything was like in the canon up to the Ladybug episode from season 3. In this story they are older, somewhere between 24 and 25 years old. The rest between these two moments I will explain in Chapter 2.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy it! [paintersglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintersglasses) and [Miraculous_Manatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Manatee) are beta-readers for this work.

**Prompts: Social Media, Second Chance, Public Eye.**

Marinette couldn’t believe her eyes. When she posted a job offer for models from her small, but quite successful, fashion brand on social media, she absolutely didn’t expect that this specific person would submit the application. The last time they met was about 10 years ago. Those were the worst days for Marinette, but that drama turned her life upside down and helped her get where she was now. Friends stayed in touch through social media for a few more months, and then everything abruptly ended. She was warned about the possibility of that, but it stung nevertheless.

A short, redheaded woman in a black pantsuit came into the Marinette’s office, grinning wickedly. “Sooo,” she said with a teasing note in her voice while tossing a bunch of papers on the desk in front of Marinette. “Is it who I think it is?”

Marinette groaned and hid her face in her hands. “Tikki, it’s not funny! What the hell does he want from us? He’s a fucking international star! I’m sure that almost all fashion houses that produce menswear will line up to sign a contract with him if he writes on his Instagram that he needs a job. But it’s not like he needs those offers, he was born with an assigned position in one of the biggest companies in the industry! I don’t understand!”

Tikki sighed. “There are rumors that the golden boy is no longer under the thumb of his asshole of a father. So, it’s definitely possible that he’s looking for a job. Or, maybe the fate has just given you a second chance to sweep him off his feet.”

The young designer spluttered and turned beet red. “I’m over him! Almost ten years have passed since that silly crush! We’re completely different people now!”

“Uh-uh, that’s why you are so distressed now. I’m sure that the changes will work in your favor, **_la femme fatale_**.” Tikki shrugged nonchalantly. “Men love mysterious women who are out of their reach. Or are you going to meet him without a mask?”

“No, I’m not ready to reveal my identity yet. Especially to him who knows me as a boring and stuttering klutz.”

Tikki opened her notebook. “So, when should I make an appointment? You have two free hours tomorrow after lunch or one on Thursday morning.”

Marinette pinched her nose bridge and mumbled something under her breath. “Fine, let’s schedule a meeting tomorrow. The sooner we make the deal the more time I’ll have to work on that suit with his measurements.”

Tikki wrote down the note, got up from her chair and patted Marinette’s shoulder. “Everything will be nice, girl. You’re right, there were a lot of changes. You’re more confident now, and you know exactly what you want. Listen to your heart and try not to overthink this. I’ll be in the conference room sorting out sketches, if you need me.” She carefully closed the glass door and went down the hall.

The young designer opened the file again on her laptop. None other than Adrien Agreste, her huge teenage crush and former classmate from Collège Françoise Dupont, the internationally known model, and the most eligible bachelor in France, stared at her from the picture on the screen. He had changed a lot physically. If she didn’t monitor each one of Gabriel’s campaigns and magazines with Adrien’s shoots and interviews, she would hardly have recognized him, when she met him in the middle of the street or at fashion events.

He looked like the one of the ancient Greek gods: a tall and devilishly handsome young man with broad shoulders, embossed muscles, six-pack abs, and a well-practiced model smile. Only the blond hair (now in a neat shortcut, longer on one side) and emerald green eyes with a deeply hidden hint of sadness remained the same.

Oh God, how would Marinette survive during the meetings and measurements with Adrien? She dreamed about him wearing her designs on the catwalk (and marrying him, and three kids, and a hamster…). ' _Okay_ , she told herself, l _et’s start from the small steps. If he signs a contract, then he will be the face of your first full collection. At least one little dream will come true then'._

Sure, this girl wasn’t a blushing mess anymore. She had dated several guys, was more or less intimate with some of them, and even had managed to break a couple of hearts. But what did they say about the first love that you could never forget? Maybe, that’s the thing, or that there was no closure in their relationship, only an abrupt stop. Or the fact that during these years she saw his face everywhere — from the billboards to the fashion magazines to social media ads. 

Marinette got up and went to a large mirror near the window to examine her look. Long dark hair (she left pigtails hairstyle in the school era), pale skin, a blue casual dress with pockets, and a waist bag which was convenient to carry small sewing tools. She reached to the shelf and took the red mask with black accents in her hands.

Maybe, this gorgeous man that could have any woman he wanted wouldn’t be interested in the clumsy and boring girl that he used to know a long time ago. But no one (except Tikki and her other employees, some mentors and investors) knew that a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng was hiding behind the mask of a rising fashion star with the nickname Ladybug. Maybe, that woman could catch his attention where Marinette wouldn’t stand a chance. But did she really want him to love the mask? Does she need a romantic relationship at all, and with him in particular? Perhaps he had already found the love of his life and just hid it from his father and the press? Those were questions for another day. Or even another month. Or never. She’ll see. First, she needs to meet with him and understand what kind of person he had become and how easy it would be to communicate with him.

Ladybug put on the mask that covered almost all of her face, except her chin and plump, rosy lips. The young designer used it only in the public eye. She usually put the red or black lipstick on her lips — it depended on the mood. She mentally rummaged through her wardrobe to find something that could leave Adrien speechless. Once she had several ideas in mind, she gave her reflection a lopsided smile, then took off her mask and went to the conference room to help Tikki with the sketches of the upcoming collection.


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I will explain how Adrien and Marinette spent the previous 10 years of their lives, how Ladybug and her brand appeared, why Sunshine is looking for a job, and why their relationship ended at some point.

**Prompts:My Prince; Miss Fortune; Trapped; Rival.**

Ten years ago, Gabriel Agreste reluctantly allowed his son to go to public school instead of homeschooling. On his first day, Adrien tried to take chewing gum off a seat when a girl with two pigtails named Marinette came into the classroom, misjudged the situation, and scolded him. After school hours, the boy spotted his classmate near the entrance under the rain, explained the situation, and gave her his umbrella. She closed it on herself, and he giggled, unable to contain himself. She also giggled; her blushing face looked adorable.

That day, Adrien was glad that he made a new friend (actually two, along with his seatmate Nino). That girl never ceased to amaze him with her kindness and selflessness, but, to his disappointment, she was too shy and stammered around him. Adrien was afraid that Marinette was still mad at him and tried so hard to impress his “good friend”, as he proudly called her. Little did he know that most of the pictures that decorated the walls of her room were photos of him, and that she referred to him as “My Prince” in her diary.

Despite those friendship shenanigans, school life was so much fun for Adrien, Marinette, and their little circle of friends. But everything went downhill when an Italian student, Lila Rossi, transferred to their class. She started to spin some tales about experiences and connections with celebrities. Adrien knew several people in question, so he quickly figured out that she was an attention seeking liar. So did Chlo **é** Bourgeois, their classmate and mayor’s daughter, who had also met those celebrities in person. As did Marinette, who knew for a fact that a rockstar Jagged Stone had never had a kitten, let alone written a song about a foreign teenager.

The teen model convinced both girls to take a high road and wait until the vixen outed herself. He thought that she was just an attention seeker with a lonely life, or like those nosy tabloid reporters that shut up when you paid them zero attention. Boy, was he wrong! Lila declared the war against the Marinette and slowly turned all the students against her. But this seemed not enough to her; she framed Marinette, accused her in cheating and theft, and got her expelled from school.

Adrien was officially done. He could tolerate her inappropriate behavior around him in class and during photoshoots ( _How could Gabriel call her his new muse? What the hell, Father?_ ). But sweet Marinette didn’t deserve such cruel treatment. Chlo **é** agreed to help him expose Lila on one condition: no one should know that she sided with the girl that she bullied for years. One week after the incident with Marinette, they gathered all the evidence that they could (including the messages and videos from celebrities claiming that they knew nothing about Lila) and had a long talk with Mr. Damocles. An angry principal finally contacted Mrs. Rossi, and the school turned into hell.

Every single lie that Lila told them (about celebrities, talents, travels, health issues etc.) was revealed. The class was ready to tear her to pieces, as were the lawyers working for the famous people that Lila claimed to know or work with. Adrien allowed himself a few moments of triumph before his bodyguard dragged him home.

And then the hellmouth opened in his house. Gabriel was enraged. Not because of Lila’s doings, but because it was Adrien who had caused such a big scandal that would reflect on reputations both the college and the fashion brand. So, the father pulled his son out of school, ordered him to stay home, and leave only for work purposes. Regular lessons and Chinese classes continued at the mansion, one of the many rooms was used for fencing practice with Kagami Tsurugi. His phone and laptop were strictly monitored, so he couldn’t even call or email Marinette or Nino to know how they were doing. Adrien felt trapped in his own home. He had tried to stand up to his father, even had a couple of tries to run away from home, but each time he was caught sooner or later. Gabriel, tired of his son’s rebelliousness, sent him to London after Adrien passed the exam ahead of schedule and received a college diploma.

Meanwhile, a famous fashion expert Audrey Bourgeois was back in France, reunited with her husband, and became more invested in her daughter’s life. She relocated her main office to Paris and remembered the talented girl from Chlo **é** ’s school. By that time, Marinette started to take online classes, so she was able to accept an internship in Bourgeois company. Audrey was pleased to know that she discovered that diamond in the rough, while Gabriel had made the mistake of considering humble and talented Marinette as a bad influence and a gold-digger.

For the next few years, Marinette worked hard under Style Queen’s guidance. She traveled a lot, got short internships in a couple of the biggest fashion houses in the world, won some “young blood” competitions. But she still felt like an imposter; that trauma after being bullied for years and then called a jealous liar couldn’t heal so fast. During a long and emotional talk after the first few fashion adventures, Audrey, irritated by the lack of confidence in her protégé, advised Marinette to take the pseudonym and build a brand-new identity with claws and fangs that helps her to get to the top without unnecessary doubt.

The girl decided that she really needed a bit of pure luck and named herself Ladybug. At first, she took some commissions from celebrities like Jagged Stone as an independent designer or made little collaborations with other fashion brands. When she completed her education and became more or less known, Audrey found her a couple of investors, and Marinette opened her own business under the name “Miss Fortune”.

She met Tikki in her second year under the Style Queen’s wing. The young employee was in her early twenties and only started her career in Bourgeois’ hotel management after graduation from university. The girls got along quickly; Andr **é** and Audrey assigned Tikki to help Marinette with administrative tasks. When “Miss Fortune” opened, Tikki became an operating director, while Marinette was the driving creative force behind it all.

Adrien spent six years torn between London (where he lived with his aunt’s family and attended business school) and Paris (where he came back sometimes to participate in photoshoots or fashion shows as a model assigned for Gabriel brand). He didn’t have many friends in any city, only wealthy acquaintances and beautiful, but shallow, models that weren’t too interested in his personality, only in connections and money. Even Chlo **é** , his oldest friend, distanced herself, caught up in her own adventures across the world and love dramas. And Kagami, his longtime fencing partner, moved back to Japan.

Then, Gabriel ordered him to come back to France permanently and loaded his schedule not only with photoshoots and runways but with business meetings and other activities related to management. Adrien overworked himself for three years, and then had a revelation: he wasn't a child anymore, so he could make his own rules! He tried to communicate that to his father, but after the third attempt, the fashion mogul called him names (such as ungrateful bastard), tore his contract, cut his monthly income, and told Adrien that he could try to work with as many Gabriel’s rivals as he wanted, but no one would put up with such a disappointment.

Of course, the eldest Agreste was wrong. Adrien got offers from some pretty big fashion houses, but he didn’t like the strict approach to such a creative field. So, while looking for a serious job to use his business education, he searched for the opportunities to work with independent designers or small fashion brands — not so much for the money as for pleasure.

That’s how the boy found the offer from “Miss Fortune”. He had heard some general facts about this brand and dismissive rumors from snobbish designers working for his father. He never saw Ladybug in person but was quite fond of her style. Unlike the pompous, stuffy, and completely impractical creations of luxury fashion houses, her style was modern, light, sometimes playful, sometimes slightly strict, but always practical even in clothes that did not belong to the prêt-à-porter category.

When Tikki called and invited him to their office to discuss the details of the collaboration the next day, Adrien suddenly became nervous despite several similar partnerships in the past. One detail was different: the real head of the company hid behind a mask, and he was very much intrigued by that mystery. He didn’t know why but he really wanted to impress that designer and her crew and really help her with her collection’s promotion. It wouldn’t hurt to know such a talented human being better. And _maybe_ , he thought, while watching another short Q&A with the stunning woman in a red mask that blew Paris fashion community with her work, _maybe he could discover her secret - who knows? In any way, it would definitely be an interesting partnership_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you ready for the first Ladrien meeting? Who do you think will be more flustered and tongue-tied? Even I don't know yet...


	3. Test 1 (from the first sight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting! And the love from the first sight? (Adrien's sight, of course). We'll see.  
> His look was inspired by Lana Del Rey's "Blue Jeans" - _"Blue jeans, white shirt / Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn / It was like James Dean, for sure"_. Her look was inspired by these fanarts from [ harleys_arts](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8_v9beFs-O/), [megs_ils](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAX8XDkDjCR/) and [kyliedrawstuff](https://www.instagram.com/p/CADPQnbFGG_/) . My descriptions aren't so detailed, I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

**Prompts: Save Me; Safety; Tongue-tied; Gifts; Puns**

Adrien stood in front of the old building in a quiet and lovely quarter not so far from Montmartre. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, right above the collar of his plain white shirt. In 15 minutes, the model would finally meet the designer. 

He opened the old wooden door and got into the waiting area. Walls were painted in beige, some contemporary art pieces hung here and there, one red sofa and two black armchairs stood on each side of the door. There was a reception desk in front of the entrance, a corridor with many doors (apparently, offices and design studios) behind it.

A girl in a powder pink blouse and navy pencil skirt sat behind that desk looking through the papers. Adrien greeted her politely, and her head with platinum blonde bob haircut shot up at the sound of his name.

“Oh my God, Adrien Agreste?” She got up from her chair grinning too excitedly. “Nice to meet you in person. I’m Janelle, your biggest fan!”

Fuck. Another squealing fangirl right from the start. He put on his smile reserved for photoshoots and annoying interviewers.

“Thanks, Janelle. I have an appointment with Ladybug.”

“Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you”. _‘Leave me alone, pleeeeease._ _I’m already on the edge._ _’_

“Oh Adrien, I’m excited that you will be working with us. Your handsome appearance will definitely match well with our clothes. Oh,” she pulled something from one of the drawers, “can you sign this picture for me? This is my favorite photo of you.”

Adrien sighed almost inaudibly and took the picture and pen from her hands. 

“Thanks,” the secretary giggled, coming a little too close to him and trying to catch his gaze. She laid the photo on her desk, then reached to him smoothing the little wrinkles on his chest. The model started to feel uncomfortable. The girl leaned closer and opened her mouth to say something. _‘Dear Lord, where’s Ladybug? Someone, save me, pleeease.’_

“Janelle, why did you keep my guest here to yourself?” someone said suddenly. The secretary leaped back looking embarrassed. Adrien looked up from his shoes, and suddenly his mind went blank.

A breathtakingly gorgeous woman stood near the first door in the corridor looking at him expectantly. She had long straight black hair, red pantsuit, and a black blouse with low V neckline, black shoes with high heels that compensated her short stature. Bright blue eyes, and a mask around them. Ladybug.

Her red lips stretched in a warm smile. “Welcome to “Miss Fortune”, Adrien.”

The most eligible bachelor in Paris and a major flirt felt like a tongue-tied teenager that couldn’t even say hello to a cute girl from his school. “L-lady-b-bug?” he stammered. _‘Smooth, Agreste, keep going.’_

“The one and only,” she bowed her head slightly. “Come on, we have a lot to discuss.”

It was a miracle that he managed to come into her office and sit in the chair in front of her without tripping and falling. Meanwhile, Ladybug wasn’t better. She kept her confident façade well, but inside she was flustered. Holy shit, how generous mother nature had been to him during all these years! She went around her table, swaying her hips, and gracefully sat down in a chair. _‘And look at him, the kitten is nervous almost as much as I was in front of him back to school,_ _’_ she giggled internally.

“So, Adrien Agreste,” she locked her gaze with his saying his name lingeringly, “what brought you here looking for a job?”

 _‘Go on, Agreste, you rehearsed that answer. Keep cool!’_ He licked his lips and tried to smile. “I quit Gabriel approximately a year ago. Now I work mostly with young independent designers, sometimes taking offers from big names, if it’s something fresh and creative, not too luxurious and stuffy. Your style appeals to me as well, so I’d like to try modeling for you.”

Ladybug nodded approvingly. “Well, I’m looking for several models for the upcoming collection, but I think that with all your experience, I could offer you the main role in the show.”

Adrien was surprised. “Re-really? And what will that be?”

Ladybug smirked. “You see, I’m working on my first formal evening wear collection, and I’m gonna present it at Paris Fashion Week in one month. The main theme is the mix between superheroes, badass secret agents like James Bond and… animals. The main male character has a name Chat Noir.”

He laughed. “Nice choice of animal patron for James Bond wannabe.”

“Rather for Mr. and Mrs. Smith,” she mumbled under her breath. “Anyway!” she exclaimed loudly, then switched to the mocking voice. “Your radiant, carefree, dreamy image didn’t exactly fit into the idea of a rebellious and overconfident guy that looks like a bad boy but stands for the good and kicks asses to bring them justice. So, now I should take a quick test.” Ladybug got up, went to the hangers taking a black shirt and a green scarf from there, and tossed it to Adrien. “Change into this.”

The model blinked several times, then recovered and gave her a sultry look and a lopsided grin. “My Lady, if mew wanted to see my purrfect body without a shirt, all you had to do was ask!”

Ladybug blushed and coughed uncomfortably. “Mmm, cat puns, nice to try to get used to the role. Dress up, kitten, then we’ll play a bit.”

Adrien laughed and changed shirts. He took the green scarf in his hands and started to wrap it around his neck. Something in it seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t figure out what. He looked in the mirror adjusting his hair. “Clawsome choice, m’lady. What now?”

“If you don’t mind. I’d like you to take some poses, and I’ll snap some pictures, okay?”

He turned the chair on which he had sat before, rested his arms on the back of it, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “How do you want me?”

“Make the smuggest and the most seductive look that you can muster,” the designer replied, not lifting her eyes from the phone screen, screaming internally because of his choice of words. _‘Why, Marinette, why are you doing this to yourself?’_ She had to bite her lip so as not to drop her jaw on the floor. Over the years, Gabriel had made him pose for some *cough* passion-themed campaigns. But that fire in his eyes and that curve of his lips she had seen only in her (not so) long-forgotten teenage dreams. Which were starting to come true today.

She took some pictures, then he moved to the wall and continued posing for some more photos. Marinette desperately tried to keep her poker face but failed. Luckily, the Ladybug mask was in the place and could hide a big part of the emotions and a blush. She decided to take a little revenge on the ridiculously attractive model.

The young woman came closer to Adrien. His breath hitched; his heart started to beat frantically. Her influence on him was undeniable. _‘_ _How would_ _I_ _survive when she would take_ _my_ _measurements for the suit?_ _’_ She ruffled his hair, then moved her fingers to scratch slightly behind his ear, then behind his chin. He would purr from those gestures if he was an actual cat.

Ladybug bit her tongue so not to say accidentally something like “Good kitty!”. Then, in one second, she was back behind her desk. “On a serious note, Adrien,” she said in an even voice. “I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable with this little mess around. I saw your reaction to Janelle’s actions, and I want to assure you that I won’t tolerate bullying or sexual harassment in my company. I will do everything so that you and other models feel safe working with me.”

Adrien almost blurted that he wouldn’t mind if she started to make him uncomfortable like that more often, but managed to stop himself in time. “So, did I pass your test?” he asked instead. 

“Yes. You can go sign the contract for Chat Noir's role. Tikki will tell you about the payment and schedule. Then come back here, and we’ll discuss a few more details about the outfit.”

Adrien started to pull off the black shirt, but Ladybug stopped him. “You can keep that. Consider that a welcoming gift.” The young man smiled at the woman, grabbed a folder with his documents, and went out into the corridor. When he disappeared behind the corner, Ladybug sighed dreamily, rubbed her forehead, and relaxed her shoulders. What a challenge this collaboration promised to be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I went back to my music preferences from 2009 and 2013. So, I wrote this chapter with "Poker Face" by Lady GaGa and "Tunnel Vision" by Justin Timberlake playing on the background. Back in 2013, I played the last one on repeat for three or so months, but I never saw the music video. I watched it today, and maaan, it's unbearably hot - an explicit rating and age restriction on YouTube, what can I say. I might even bring a bit of that steam in the next chapter. *desperately tries to keep the T rating*.  
> Stay tuned ;)


	4. Unprofessional dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I promised, I threw a bit of passion in this chapter. Nothing super graphic, mostly kisses, but if you're uncomfortable, at least read the last two big paragraphs to understand what will happen in the next chapter.

**Prompts: Shower; Photo Stach; Daydream**

After the short talk with Tikki, Adrien went back to Ladybug's office. She waited for him, twisting a tailor's measuring tape in her hands. Then, the model stood still in the middle of the room, while the designer began to take all the necessary measurements. His neck, shoulders, chest, biceps, waist, back, hips, legs… Her delicate fingers were everywhere leaving trails of fire on his skin. His dazed mind wondered, when did such a routine thing become so intimate and thrilling? Especially considering that they had only known each other for a couple of hours.

Ladybug rose from her crouching position in front of him. Despite high heels, the young woman was shorter than the man in front of her. She tossed the measuring tape on her desk nonchalantly, then looked into his eyes. And then placed the feather light kiss on that part of his collarbone that was exposed between the edges of his shirt, where the upper buttons were unfastened. “I’m done, handsome,” she whispered. Adrien lifted her chin, and Ladybug looked into his eyes again with a hint of lust.

“But I’m not done with you yet,” he growled, pulling her closer and claiming her red lips on his own. She responded with equal vigor, tugging at his shirt. The buttons fell to the floor, his garment fluttered open, and the model got rid of it quickly. He picked the woman up and sat her on her desk without breaking the kiss. Ladybug circled her legs around his waist urging him closer and started to kiss his jaw, then his neck, leaving the red marks of her lipstick identical to the first on the collarbone. His hands traveled up from her waist to her breasts, then to her shoulders and neck. He reached to her head to remove the main barrier between them. The mask started to separate from her face-

And then his alarm rang.

“Fucking hell,” Adrien groaned. He lay under the blanket for several minutes, then got up, and went to the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth while looking in the mirror. The model had had those dreams ever since their first encounter. But only the first part was the actual truth. Ladybug took all the measurements very quickly after he came back with the signed contract. No kisses, no lustful glances, no lipstick marks, nothing. But what should he expect? That was the first meeting between boss and employee! Those activities served by his subconscious weren't part of professional behavior.

Adrien had had other work-related events during the past ten days. Regardless, he had paid several visits to “Miss Fortune” to find out how things were going and help where he could. But he didn’t manage to have at least one long decent conversation with Ladybug, let alone find out who was hiding behind the mask. When she wasn’t absent, they could only have small insignificant talks. It triggered him because this situation reminded him of his relationship with his constantly absent workaholic father. Logically, he understood that she didn’t owe him anything, but the growing infatuation made him restless and needy. Eh, at least she smiled at him and seemed more welcoming than Gabriel.

Over the years, junior Agreste had had several relationships with beautiful girls. But those were short-term arrangements for public appearances at least, and flings with pleasant “activities” but without strong feelings at most. Adrien found no one who genuinely cared about him as a person, not as a walking wallet or a ticket to fame, with whom he could see the future. He had had the privilege to experience true love yet. He wasn’t sure that Ladybug was the one, but at least he felt something more than a sexual desire. Speaking of which...

Adrien sighed exasperatedly and touched that place on his collarbone where the red lips print was supposed to be. Today, he would finally meet Ladybug for the first fitting session. He definitely needed to start his day with a cold shower to clear his head from the remnants of the steamy dream.

* * *

Marinette started her morning with a cup of cappuccino and the photos of Adrien. She found the secret folder hidden with a password somewhere on the hard drive of her laptop, clicked on it, and started to open the newest photos one by one.

Those were the pictures that Ladybug took during their first meeting. He was still radiant but in a new way. The golden boy with angelic features gave way the heartbreaker with a flawless appearance and a smoldering stare. That black shirt clung tightly to his toned muscles, and the green scarf matched with the color of his eyes. Really, who could be a better candidate for the Chat Noir position?

Marinette closed her eyes for a few seconds, then blinked a few times, focusing on the sketch of a dress that she would wear on the catwalk at the end of her fashion show. The tip of her pencil hovered over the neck of the silhouette. She imagined that evening. Walking as Ladybug beside Chat Noir on the catwalk, holding his hand. Drinking champagne at the after-party, receiving compliments to her work and collaboration offers from big names in the industry. Sneaking off there with the stunning blond man in the black suit. Kissing him senseless in a secluded corner of the venue-

The pencil dropped from her hand, a quiet whimper escaped from her lips. _'Get a hold of yourself, Marinette!'_ she scolded herself internally. Fuck that professionalism, honestly. She saw clearly that he was interested in the masked version of herself; that spark in the first meeting and a slight awkwardness in the next days were hard to miss. But she wasn’t ready to remove her mask in front of him. Heck, she wasn’t even sure if she was ready to reveal her identity to anyone else.

But what if-

Marinette glanced at the clock in the corner of the laptop screen and got up abruptly. She hid her Ladybug mask in the closet, pulled out from there her gray dress with pink accents and a pair of black flats, then changed quickly. The designer pulled her hair in the two space buns that allowed her to hide the length of her hair. She wiped the red lipstick from her lips and applied a clear lip gloss, then put on glasses with thin gold rim, some bracelets, and a necklace with a bronze Chinese coin as a pendant. Then she glanced at the clock again, tied the tailor’s tape around the waist like a belt, took the sketchbook, and headed to a design studio.

It seemed that Adrien had to pass another test that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the reference to another identity of Marinette?  
> Yeah, in the next chapter Adrien will get a surprise visit, and we'll get the break from Ladrien. Maybe :)


	5. Test 2 (oddly familiar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this chapter is dedicated to Adrinette ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> But not without talking about LB.

**Prompts: Surprise Visit, Sunset**

Later in the afternoon, Janelle led Adrien to a design studio. After an earful from Ladybug, the woman was strictly professional around him although sometimes did allow herself to smile at him shyly.

The model stood near the big window and gazed at pedestrians below. Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the door open. Someone cleared their throat behind him and said “Hello, Adrien” cheerfully. It seemed like Ladybug, so he turned around with a wide smile on his face.

“Well, well, bonjour, My La-”

That wasn’t Ladybug. That was another brunette with bright blue eyes whom he never met before. Or did he? Something in her seemed oddly familiar. Adrien looked at her more closely. Twin buns. A gray and pink dress. Twin hairstyle. Pink clothes. A cheerful voice, timid smile, and nervous fidgeting. And that unmistakable pronunciation of his name that was held carefully in his memories even after an eventful decade. No way…

“Ladybug can’t meet you today because of other obligations, so today I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, am at your service as a design assistant,” the young woman said when he opened his mouth to voice his suspicions.

“It’s you,” Adrien breathed out. “Marinette… It’s been a while. I thought that I would never see you again.”

The young designer smirked. “Heh, why? Didn't want to have anything in common with such a gold digger like myself?”

His expression fell. “You know I never thought about you that way…”

She laughed. “Relax, I’m teasing. I know what you thought back then. I know about Lila’s tricks and how it backfired not only for her but for you also. Now we’ve got important work to do. We could try to catch up later if you want and have time for that.”

Adrien gave her a toothy grin. “I’d love to have dinner with you today. Now, where’s my suit?”

* * *

It was the funniest fitting so far. He stood still like a mannequin but cracked jokes constantly. That strategy didn’t work on Ladybug who held her facade well, but Marinette reacted on all of his cats and sewing puns — either rolling her eyes or giggling.

The suit was almost flawless, but the seamstress adjusted it better in several places and marked the spots where little changes were needed. She showed him sketches with accessories — a silver baton, a belt-tail, a black carnival mask, and fluffy cat ears. Adrien was especially interested in the mask — it looked like Ladybug’s.

“Do you know who she is under the mask?” he asked hopefully. Marinette turned her back to him placing sketches in the folder. “Of course. All our coworkers know the real her. Even our investors know. How do you think she signs all the necessary papers — with the pseudonym and the mask on her face? That’s not how the business works; no one in their right mind would give the big money to a nameless and faceless stranger. The mask is only for the public. She isn't ready to reveal herself yet.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “So, is there a chance that she could tell me too? I’d like to meet that girl without all those professional restraints.”

Marinette leered at him. “You seem awfully interested. Did the most eligible bachelor in Paris developed a crush on the mysterious femme fatale?”

Adrien groaned and blushed fiercely. Marinette laughed hard.

“Relax, boy. You’re not the first one, and you won’t be the last. I can’t tell you what’s going on in her head. A while ago, she had the idea to reveal herself at the end of that big show in which you have the lead role. But then she hesitated. Who knows what she will decide, maybe the big reveal will be postponed.” Adrien pouted. The young woman looked straight into his eyes. “But maybe you will find out who she is in real life if you’ll be attentive enough to details without sticking strictly on unmasking.” Marinette patted his shoulder and winked at him. “That’s it. You can take this off.”

“Do you want to see me in my naked glory already?” Adrien teased, shrugging off the jacket. Marinette looked at him unimpressed. “At least buy me dinner first.”

He changed into his black shirt and fitted jeans. “Well, we agreed to that already. Where would you like to eat and continue our catch up?”

* * *

After dinner, they exited a lovely restaurant near the Seine. The sun was starting to set, and they decided to take a little walk.

Two hours during the dinner weren’t enough. After short explanations, Marinette and Adrien went into the details. Of course, she was forced to hide a lot, so that he wouldn’t figure out her secret identity right on the spot. So, she mostly listened to his rant about lonely years in London, shallow girls, and a distant father. Her heart was cracking, tears welled in her eyes. How could this boy remain the pure sunshine (except the merciless teasing and an impressive list of flings) after all the shit that he experienced in the past ten years? What would have become of them if that lying snake hadn’t destroyed their teenage friendship and turned their lives upside down with her lies?

Adrien had never had such a long and honest conversation. He felt as if the big emotional burden was lifted from his shoulders. While they ate, he studied her appearance. The sense of familiarity remained, but he couldn’t understand what that meant, what had been hidden from his eyes. She had grown into a beautiful and confident woman. He was sure that if Marinette wasn’t a seamstress, she could be an excellent model, either for Miss Fortune or for other brands. Adrien was surprised that his former classmate still hadn’t launched her own brand, but decided not to ask her why.

The day was about to end with an incredibly saturated sunset. Red, pink, and orange streaks made a breathtaking picture on the blue canvas of the sky. Marinette laughed at another joke, Adrien glanced at her and was amazed at how she looked even more beautiful in the warm sunset light. She stopped and stared at him with a calculating look in her eyes. Something long forgotten stirred in his chest, but he quickly pushed aside unformed thoughts.

“So, loverboy, what do you like in Ladybug except for her beauty and mystery?”

Adrien licked his dry lips, taking a second to collect his thoughts. “She’s very smart and creative. She’s passionate about fashion and working hard to achieve success. I think that she knows very well what she wants and can take it with the right amount of effort. I like confident, purposeful, and creative people.” He remembered her “test” and couldn't hide a smirk. “Ladybug is very professional, but sometimes she’s such a tease. Maybe, it’s a part of the mystery.”

Marinette giggled. “Maybe. Do you think she’s different as a normal woman without the shield of the secret identity?”

Adrien hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t think so. Even if Ladybug is a fictional image, those personality traits are part of her. I’m just not allowed to see the other sides of her personality. I’m not sure that I can get close enough to her so that she opens to me, but I’d like that very much. I believe that I’ll like her even more after that. But I don’t know if I have a chance for something more than a professional acquaintance.”

Marinette smiled warmly and patted his shoulder. “We’ll see. You know, the closer to Fashion Week, the more busy Ladybug will be. So, I have a feeling that you and I will meet again at the next few fittings.”

Adrien took her hand from his shoulder and kissed her knuckles. “Marinette, I’m so happy that we met again! I can’t wait for the next meeting. Can I hug you?”

She nodded and circled her arms around the upper half of his back in the friendly hug. He hugged her waist and pulled her closer. She still smelled like fresh pastries and strawberry but with notes of expensive perfume. The young woman fit in his arms so well.

She felt like home there. This certainly wouldn’t help to suppress her old feelings for her old friend that began to come to life slowly.

The man couldn’t remember a single hug that would feel as sincere, comfortable, and real — not pretending in front of cameras, fans, and investors.

After several very long moments, they reluctantly pulled back. “See you soon,” Marinette said quietly and went to the Métro entrance. Adrien fished his phone from the pocket of his jeans and called his driver. All the way home he basked in the warmth that remained from her hug and thought about why the hell he hadn't found her immediately after his final return to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, will Adrien remain as oblivious as in canon? Or will he catch the signs faster?  
> In the next chapter Adrinette will continue, and our sunchine will think a lot and weigh his options.


	6. Two became one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned the reveal for the next chapter. But the chapter was short, so I decided to combine two into one. But it's not the meaning of the chapter's title lol. It's about the choice between two woman that Adrien couldn't make, and the accidentally revealed secret that destroyed his dilemma. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I added the titles for all the previous chapters.

**The prompts: 25,913; Can't sleep; My heroine; Comfort; Adrien knows**

The last few days before the Big Day of a fashion show were the busiest. Marinette's and Tikki's to-do lists had approximately 25,913 big, average, and small tasks. That's why the young woman didn't have the time or the inspiration to play masquerade in front of Adrien more than necessary. Ladybug promised to show up only for the full-dress rehearsal to see all the models in all assigned clothes on the runway.

On the other hand, Marinette interacted with her main model very often. They bantered and laughed a lot. Adrien tried to help as much as he could. His long model career came in handy: he gave tips to less experienced models, helped to organize the backstage area, etc. He also brought lunches for Marinette, Tikki, and two of their assistants, Valerie and Sophie. They worked in sync, even though Adrien only recently became a part of their team.

This reminded him of his short time in college. Only now Marinette was much less a stuttering and blushing mess and much more a confident, funny, and certainly attractive woman. Her presence brought him comfort that he last had… never? Maybe, in early childhood, when his mother was alive, and his father spent more time with the family than on the business.

Back in the school days, Adrien had considered Marinette a good friend. She smiled timidly when he called her their everyday heroine and praised her talents and kindness at any opportunity. All of their classmates had teased him when he had told them “she’s just a friend” after those passionate speeches. Much later, he finally understood what they meant: her displays of affection had been more than friendly. And, if the boy was honest with himself, so were his.

Maybe, if not for the situation with Lila, their relationship would have developed, and they would have become closer. But the opportunity was lost. So many years had passed. Adrien knew that Marinette was currently single, but he wasn’t sure if he stood a chance with her. And if he really needed that chance... Who was he kidding? Of course, he needed someone like her in his dull life to quench his thirst for unconditional love and acceptance.

At the same time, he was confused by his feelings for Ladybug. How did she hook him from the first meeting? Why was he so hung up on her? Why did he continue to hope that she would take off her mask in front of him if she was hiding from everyone except her employees and investors, from whom she simply couldn’t hide?

On the eve of the final run, Adrien couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, drowning in the doubts and thoughts about two girls. Then he abruptly sat bolt upright when a single thought crossed his mind: if Ladybug didn’t hide from her employees, could it be that she already showed him her maskless face without him knowing? A wave of headache distracted the young man from his musings. He took a painkiller and promised himself to return to this discovery in the morning.

* * *

At nine o’clock, Adrien slipped on the backseat of his car, and his bodyguard started the engine. His real name was Antoine, but he preferred the nickname, Plagg. The tall, strong, and muscular man in his thirties, with short dark hair, big electric green eyes, and an addiction to Camembert and mischief, had been hired when Adrien returned from London. He became Adrien’s closest friend and helped him so much on his way to freedom.

“You look like shit, Monsieur,” he grumbled looking into the rearview mirror. Adrien sighed. “Why, thank you my dear friend. Nice conversation starter.”

“You know I’m trying to tell you the truth, even if it’s not as sweet as your favorite pastries,” Plagg smirked. “So, why did you neglect your beauty sleep? Because of another hundred online game rounds? Or because of inappropriate dreams about your girlfriends?”

Adrien sighed again but said nothing.

The car started off, honking at pedestrians, who were crossing the road in the wrong place. “Kid, there’s nothing to sigh about. Either you will ask the masked girl about her real persona and see where that will lead you, or you will forget about her stupid mystery and go on a date with your cute old friend.”

“Eh, Plagg, everything is always simple for you.”

“No, it’s you who always complicates things. Either way, don’t forget that you don’t have very much time. Only two days, then the collection will be launched, your contract will end, and you won’t have such a perfect opportunity to dig into that secret and reveal the truth. Do something, and quickly.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Adrien deadpanned. “Okay, I promise you I’ll think about something. Now tell me, how’s it going with Tikki?”

Plagg turned around, releasing the wheel from his hands. He cursed and turned his attention back to the road. “You jerk, you should know better than distract me when I’m behind the wheel! We don’t want your beautiful body to turn into a pool of blood and meat, right? Never mind. So, what about Tikki? She’s a nice woman, but you know I hate that mushy stuff. I’m fed up with your romantic bullshit.”

Adrien laughed. “Uh-uh, as if I believed you. I’ve never seen that soft look in your eyes before. Maybe it’s time to open your heart?”

“Mind your own business, Catsanova!” Plagg roared. “What a moron! He’s trying to give me love advice when he has all that he needs right under his nose, but still drooling over a masked stranger that doesn’t give a damn about him! I’m saying that one last time: open your eyes before it's too late, you jackass! Get out of here and have a nice day at work!”

* * *

The rehearsal in the “Miss Fortune” office hall went well. All the dresses and suits were perfectly fit, each “superhero” knew the order of appearance on the catwalk. Chat Noir was the last, of course. Adrien was slightly surprised when Ladybug told him that he would lead her on the catwalk at the end of the show.

“Does it mean that you will take off your mask?” he asked hopefully.

The woman narrowed her eyes. “Who knows. I haven't decided yet.”

“I’d be happy to know who you are under the mask,” Adrien blurted out.

Ladybug laughed. “So be more attentive!” She winked and walked away.

Adrien helped other models and assistants place the clothes carefully on the suitcases. Then he went to Ladybug’s office to clarify some details of tomorrow's show. He heard the voices and came closer to hear what they were talking about.

Through the gaps in the curtains on the glass walls of the office he saw Ladybug and Tikki. Next to them stood the mannequin with something like a long black gown.

“Are you done with it?” the model heard Tikki ask.

“Yeah” Ladybug mumbled, taking off her mask and tossing it on her desk. “I can’t decide which shoes I should choose for this.”

“I think those bright red high heels that you bought last year in Milan would be fine,” Tikki replied. “They will match the mask. Or will you go to the public without it this time?”

The woman spun around and faced Tikki. And Adrien saw… Marinette?

“You know, he asked me the same thing several minutes ago.”

Oh, dear Lord, Ladybug was Marinette all this time! His school friend, a beautiful, kind, and talented woman. This would instantly solve his dilemma! But why was she hiding from him from the start?

“I see that you aren’t ready to reveal herself, are you? That’s okay, no one is forcing you to do it tomorrow. But what about Adrien? How do you feel about him? Are you still insisting that you got rid of your feelings for him, and that they didn’t come back?” Tikki asked.

Adrien held his breath. So, he had a chance even now?

Marinette groaned. “I don’t know! He’s nice to Marinette, but he’s clearly infatuated with Ladybug. What if he would be disappointed that she is me? Why did I even start all this masquerade?”

Tikki hugged her. “You were afraid that you aren’t good enough for him. But Marinette, you’re the most exceptional human being that I ever met. Besides, I saw how you both look at each other. I don’t know, maybe he’s still as dense as you described him in the past, maybe he’s still in denial, hiding behind the safe excuse “she’s just a friend”, but he clearly has feelings for both sides of you. And if you like him enough, why don’t you try to reveal your secret? At least to Adrien. You know very well that you couldn’t build the relationship with your mask on.”

Plagg was right: he should act immediately. Adrien hoped that he would have a perfect opportunity to confront her after the show or at the celebration party. He made a show to reappear at her door, giving Marinette time to put on her mask, established the schedule for tomorrow, said goodbyes to the flustered designer, and exchanged knowing smiles with her redheaded friend and partner.

He exited the building and called Plagg. “Where are you, man? I have great news for you, and could use your help.”

Half an hour later, Plagg sputtered his beer and laughed hard. Adrien sipped his wine and sheepishly smiled. “Oh, this is soooo good!” the brunet said, catching his breath. “I hope, you don’t fuck this up. That woman is something.”

“Can't argue with that,” Adrien smiled dreamily. It's not the time to think about his obliviousness and the lost years, now was time to strategize for the sake of the bright future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about long awaited fashion show. The aftermath of the reveal will be described later, but who knows, maybe I will decide to combine again...  
> Anyway, I will celebrate my birthday this weekend, so the update will be postponed.  
> Enjoy your summer and stay safe!


	7. Fashion show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I managed to update! Sorry for the delay.  
> I debated with myself, should I combine two chapters with the main events of the story or not. I decided not to, so here we have only a short period of the fashion show.

**The prompts:** **Lady Noire, Good Luck kiss, Fashion show**

The day of Ladybug's first big and loud fashion show had come. Adrien volunteered to organize his colleagues backstage, so he was there earlier than usual. Tikki arrived only half an hour later than him. They were both controlling the work of make-up artists and assistants, but Adrien took a pause to get his make-up and hair (and fake cat ears) done.

He changed into a bright green shirt that matched the color of his eyes and a black suit that was perfectly tailored to him. Unlike the neat suit, his blond hair was left tousled. Standing in front of a large mirror and tying a black bow tie with a little golden bell, he spotted Ladybug entering the backstage area. She already had her hair and make-up done, the mask was also on her face. But the black long dress that he saw in her office was in the suitcase in her hands, as well as a shoebox. She wore a plain white shirt, a black skirt, and black flats.

Marinette also spotted Adrien, and big butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. She had seen him a million times in this suit at the fittings, but today he looked the most handsome in the full glory of Chat Noir disguise.

“Hey, kitty cat,” the designer grinned at her main model and came closer. He tried so hard to take his eyes off her lips painted in red. “It looks like you're almost ready for the cat-walk, huh?”

He smirked seductively. “Yeah, the most handsome supurrhero is ready to save your day.”

Ladybug stepped closer and flicked his bell. “That's nice, Chat Noir. Although, to me, your look lacks some very important details.”

“And what are they?”

The designer reached behind him, took the mask from the box on the desk, and put it on the model's face. He turned to the mirror to adjust it, then turned back her.

Ladybug stared at him with an unreadable expression, but her eyes were full of emotion. “And this,” she said quietly, cupped his left cheek and placed a firm kiss on the right. Adrien's eyes widened, his breath hitched. The woman whispered “Count it as good luck kiss” in his ear, then pulled back, hummed appreciatively at the sight of the lipstick mark, and said louder “Don't you dare to wipe that, it's a part of Chat's image! Now get out of here! I need to change, and you have a job to do!”

Adrien laughed breathlessly and went outside the changing area. Several other models gave him strange looks, Tikki exchanged knowing smiles with him. Twenty minutes later, when the first models were already on the runway, the blond heard some gasps behind him. Someone put a hand on his shoulder, and he already knew that feeling. His lady. Well, he hoped that he could call her that after the end of the show and the needed talk.

She came to stand in front of him, and he nearly melted on the spot. The long black sleeveless dress with a fitted bodice and deep neckline showed off her curves. The bright red high heels and a slit to the hip on her right side gave the illusion of long legs. Her long hair was left loose and styled in large waves covered her exposed shoulders and back. A necklace with a medium-sized ladybug pendant attracted a bit of attention to her chest.

Adrien barely managed to gather the remnants of his self-control. She looked like the goddess, as a dangerous woman, like a perfect crime-fighting partner to his superhero. He sighed. “You look stunning in this dress. Should I call you Lady Noire now?”

Ladybug laughed. “You wish, Chat, you wish.”

Adrien decided to be bold with the mask on. He leaned closer and muttered in her ear “Actually, I wish. Say, in your imaginary superhero universe, can crime fighters steal a kiss without ruining their reputation?”

She laughed again. “Please, just not on the runway! We wouldn't want to spread rumors, would we?”

“So, you don't deny the possibility completely, huh? Okay, noted.” Adrien took her hand in his and looked in her eyes. _'Let's test the waters a little'._ “Do you plan to take off your mask tonight in front of guests and press?” He smirked, “Because this beautiful thing surely will make kissing awkward.”

Ladybug looked down at their hands. “No,” she said quietly, “at least, not on the runway.”

Tikki broke the tension, calling to them from the curtain. “Guys! Carapace and Rena Rouge are coming back! You're next!”

Adrien took Ladybug’s hand in his and put on his best model smile. “Shall we?” The woman nodded and let him lead her to the start of the runway. The audience exploded with roars and applause when they made their first steps. The lights and cameras’ flashes nearly blinded them. Her hand tensed in his, and he squeezed it slightly as if giving her some of his model confidence. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that she was still smiling despite her nervousness.

Suddenly Adrien remembered his first catwalk wearing Marinette’s creation - a derby hat that won in Gabriel contest. He remembered how shy and terrified but simultaneously very proud she was in his dressing room when he put that hat on the first time. He squeezed her hand again. This was her dream becoming true, and he felt very proud and grateful to be part of it.

They reached the end of the catwalk and stopped there facing each other. Marinette was drowning in the eyes of the man that claimed her heart years ago and managed to win it back in a month. Adrien was struck by a realization: the woman in front of him was all that he needed in his life. Freedom, love, friendship, career goals, and creative work, possibilities of a loving family, and a life full of adoration, joy, and acceptance. If only she had him…

Without interrupting eye contact, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Then he bowed at her, turned back to photographers in front of them, and gestured to her direction as if showing her off. The crowd exploded again, clicks of cameras filled the air. This time Ladybug took Adrien's hand in hers and led him to the start of the runway where the Miss Fortune logo was projected on the wall, and where all the “superheroes” stood.

It seemed like the show was a big success. Several journalists and fashion critics approached Ladybug right after the music stopped. Adrien quickly went backstage to avoid the attention of the press and help to gather and sort all the suits and dresses. Yes, that was a nice way to calm his nerves and collect his thoughts once again.

The after-party would start in half an hour. His only chance to make things right with the most amazing woman in the world. Adrien took off his mask, adjusted his tie, and combed his hair in the usual style. Then he wiped out the lipstick mark. “Yeah, My Lady, I really need all your luck today,” he whispered, staring at his reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapter left! The next will be the conversation about secret identities and long awaited confessions. And the last will be epilogue. Stay tuned ;)


	8. Give/take the second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how Paris Fashion Week works, but organizers of my local fashion week often schedule a bunch of short fashion shows for aspiring designers. So I assume that French people also doing that for young talents.

**The prompts: Slow Dance; Scared; Post-reveal**

The after-party was huge. That day of the fashion week was dedicated to young and aspiring brands, “Miss Fortune” amongst them. So, there were many people from the industry, stars, and investors in the audience. Marinette (still wearing the mask) was swarmed by them. Each time Adrien (without the mask) tried to approach her, someone else stole her attention.

Frustrated, he took a glass of champagne from the tray and drank it in one gulp. He squeezed his eyes shut, and his ears caught the lingering sounds of a beautiful melody.

Ballroom. Slow dancing. Marinette. Now.

He burst into the crowd surrounding her. “Excuse me. Excuse me. Um, sorry, Sir. Ladybug,” finally, he stood in front of her. She turned her amazingly blue eyes on him, and the model was lost, but fortunately managed to compose himself quickly. “I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation, but may I have this dance?”

The designer nodded, so Adrien took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The blond put his arms on her waist; Ladybug circled her hands around his neck. They leaned closer and swayed to the music oh so slowly.

Each of them was in heaven. Marinette had daydreamed about this exact situation so many times. Adrien, scared of her reaction to a revealed secret and possible rejection, savored this moment with a perfectly imperfect woman in his embrace.

When one melody flowed smoothly into the next, that woman looked up at her partner. “Thank you for coming to the rescue and for stealing me from that crowd. It's nice to hear all those compliments and receive business cards and partnership offers, but I felt really overwhelmed.”

Adrien smirked. “It's a pleasure to dance with you.” _To hold you close. To help you. To love you. To know… Eh. Was it the right moment already?_

He leaned closer to Ladybug still holding her tightly. He said quietly, but she heard anyway. “Your show was a blast. You looked stunning walking on the runway hand-in-hand with me. I wish I had someone as amazing as you walking by my side for the rest of my life.” She tensed in his arms. He took a deep breath. Now or never. “I believe that I gave you the wrong title. You're not a princess; you're a queen.”

“Princess” was a nickname that Adrien had given Marinette in college. He hadn't used it quite often when they were with friends because of their teasing. When they had reunited in her office, he had started calling her by that name again.

The masked woman abruptly stopped and stared at the man in front of her in shock. “You never called me princess,” she said, unsure. He concentrated all his affection in his gaze hoping that she didn't think that he was mocking her. “Didn't I, Marinette?”

Marinette pulled back from his arms and ran from the ballroom. Adrien cursed and ran after her. Surely, a woman in a long dress and on high heels couldn't run that far. He only hoped that she'd let him explain his knowledge and his feelings.

He found her in the secluded corner. This part was in shade while the rest of the hall was lit differently because of the play of light from multi-colored lamps. The sounds of music and crowd chatter were muffled by the distance and walls. Adrien reached out to his friend that was clearly upset and maybe (now that he thought about their talk with Tikki) also scared of rejection. “Marinette, please, let me explain.”

She faced him; tears glistened in her eyes. “So, are you disappointed? That mysterious femme fatale that you wanted so bad to unmask and then make her another trophy in your impressive list of lovers was just plain old me that you never saw as anything more than just a damn friend? What now?”

Adrien sputtered. “Why are you saying such things? You are the most exceptional human being that I ever met! You, Marinette, amazed me back then in the first months of our friendship. You managed to make all those people starting from Audrey, Jagged and Tikki believe in your talent and support you on your career path. And you again struck me to the core when I heard your voice, when your fingers were all over my body. Because you, Marinette, was, is, and will be that astonishing woman who hides God knows why behind the mask and the lucky nickname!”

“I was afraid that I’m not enough. Neither for the fashion world nor for you,” Marinette mumbled, confirming his suspicions.

“Marinette…” Adrien’s voice was steady, but his hands trembled, desperate to hold her close and soothe her. “I admit that in college I was an oblivious fool that hid behind the safe label of friendship so as not to lose you. But these fucking ten years without true love and close friends, without any acceptance and appreciation taught me that I should value the people who gave me comfort and a feeling of belonging and fight for them. When I first saw you after many years apart, something stirred inside me. We spent so much time together lately, and now I understood what it was in my chest now and what teenage me felt for you.”

Adrien took another deep breath making sure that Marinette was listening to him and went on. “I’m willing to fight for you now, as I should have done back then, do you hear me? I don’t want to use such a strong word as “love” yet. But I like you very much. Both of you, Marinette, not only Ladybug. You make me feel wanted and appreciated, you bring me joy, I can’t wait to start another day when I know that you’ll be there. I didn’t lie when I said on the dance floor that I want you to be by my side. I want to be there for you, hold your hand, help you build your fashion empire, make all your dreams come true. Please,” he was almost breathless now, “can we start over? Can you give me a chance to prove that you’re much more than another fling for me?”

Marinette stared at him in disbelief for a few long moments. When despair started to build itself in his chest, she unfroze. Her eyes lit up with determination, and she pulled him in a fierce kiss.

It was so different from what they both imagined. Much better. Both of them poured in that kiss all that they bottled up for years — unrequited love, disappointments, emotional starvation, longing and constant search for The One, and many other feelings. Marinette gasped for breath, Adrien wasted no time and started kissing down to her neckline. One of his hands held her waist firmly; the other lifted her leg and trailed on her skin up to the slit of her dress.

“Aaadrien,” Marinette moaned but pushed him away slightly. “Le-let’s take it slow. Please. I-I like you very much but I just can’t jump your bones right now. Besides, we’re in public.”

The man immediately let her go and started to adjust his suit. “As my lady wishes.”

The woman took out a little mirror and wet wipes from her purse. First, she wiped her lipstick from his face, then fixed her makeup and hair. “Let's go to a calmer place. We can have a late dinner; I didn’t eat anything today because of the stress, maybe you’re also hungry?”

Adrien took Marinette’s hand and kissed it. “I agree. Let’s go eat, maybe talk about us more. But remember,” he leaned closer and whispered the next words in her ear “I warned you that I’ll steal your kiss tonight. So be ready.” He winked at her, she laughed in delight. They went to exit trying not to get too much attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that now you understand the second part of the fic's name. Their meeting after ten years apart was basically a second chance. They gave each other a second chance to love and to be loved after misinterpreted feelings and Lila's shit in college and after Marinette's stunt with a mask.  
> That's basically the end of the main part. Expect one more chapter very-very soon. It will be the epilogue about "they live happily ever after".


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, finishing Ladrien June a week later. But I finished it, this fact is the most important hehe.  
> Thank you for all the subscriptions, kudos, and bookmarks!  
> I hope that you liked this story, even though it's an AU! Please let me know in the comments what do you think about it ;)  
> And wish me luck in coming up with an engaging plot for Ladynoir July.

Adrien sat at the desk in his apartment and looked at the laptop screen. There was a picture of a very beautiful green-eyed woman with long blond hair combed on one side and a little boy so similar to her. That was Adrien himself (eleven years old) and his mother Emilie. She had died a long time ago, but the young man still missed her.

He traced her face on the screen by his fingertips. His lips stretched into a smile, a single tear rolled down his cheek. “Mom…” Adrien whispered. “I wish you were next to me now. I wish you could meet Marinette. She’s wonderful, you’d definitely get along. I wish you were here to support my decision and help me plan everything.”

Exactly two years had passed since that important fashion show. Adrien and Marinette had started dating shortly after her identity reveal and their confessions. Adrien bought a cozy medium-sized apartment, and his girlfriend moved in with him. They also decided that the former model should take a more serious job that required him to use his business knowledge and skills. So, he joined the “Miss Fortune” team and was engaged in brand development and establishing cooperation with various partners. Plagg, on the other hand, was tasked to maintain the software and the smooth operation of the necessary machines and devices, as well as security systems for the brand. They quickly had driven “Miss Fortune” to huge success — first in France, then in Europe, looking towards Canada and the USA. Marinette had revealed her identity to the world but had retained the image and nickname of Ladybug, on which the concept of her brand had been based.

Son and father hadn’t repaired their relationship. Adrien was still in pain because of this. But he had decided not to get hung up on the past and not beg Gabriel to give him just a little love and approval. He had found people who supported and encouraged him, accepted him with all his flaws, filled his life with joy and love. So he definitely should focus on them to live a happier life.

Adrien sighed, smiled one more time to the woman on the screen, and turned off his laptop. He opened one of the drawers, pulled out a small velvet box, and put it in his pants pocket. Today, they had scheduled a double date with their closest friends and confidants, Plagg and Tikki, to celebrate their anniversary.

They had dinner in that restaurant where Marinette and Adrien had reunited after a ten-year pause. The evening was filled with memories, jokes, laughter, and conversations about the future. Then they took a walk along the Seine embankment, which, surprisingly, was almost deserted. Adrien led Marinette forward, their friends kept their distance. Then he stopped and turned to face her. She looked at him perplexed. Meanwhile, Tikki giggled quietly. Plagg shushed her and took out his phone, ready to record.

Adrien took Marinette’s hands in his and held them gently. His expression suddenly became very serious and… nervous?

“Marinette,” he began, “you know that you’re the best thing that has happened in my dark and mostly miserable life, right?”

The woman in question bit her lip, fear flashed in her eyes. “You’re not trying to break up with me, are you?”

“On the contrary! I’m looking forward to the brightest future with you!” Adrien grinned, fished out the little box from his pocket, and opened it revealing an engagement ring. Marinette gasped audibly. “Princess, your loyal knight wants you to become his queen. To become Lady Noire to my Chat. Officially. To the end of our days. Marinette Ladybug Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?”

She turned to their friends, tears in her eyes. “Did you hear that, guys?”

“Say yes, silly, he’s waiting!” Tikki shouted. Plagg laughed behind the camera.

Marinette turned back to her lover and reached to cup his cheek. “I’ve loved you for thirteen years and can’t imagine a single day without you in my life. Of course, I’ll be your wife, My Prince!”

Adrien slid a ring on her finger, then Marinette threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Tikki and Plagg let their friends have several moments of bliss, then rushed to envelop them in a hug. The girls started to discuss possible silhouettes and materials for a wedding gown, while Plagg embarrassed Adrien suggesting some naughty ideas for an upcoming bachelor party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked my writing, you can check my other fics — [Our Song (Cover Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044518/chapters/57857347), dreamy LadyNoir fluff [dream of connection (are you even real?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278922), and [in your room (will I always be here?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422470) for Marichat May 2020.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like writing/reading fanfiction or drawing MLB fanart and looking for friendly and supportive community, welcome to our [Miraculous Fanwork](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! There people from different corners of the world share their thoughts and creations, participate in discussions and other types of events. Join us today!


End file.
